


Mistletoe

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of random fungi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

~*~

"You've already gotten all you're getting from me, so don't look at me like that."

"Why not, when there's a perfectly good excuse dangling overhead," Crowley said, "and it's a tradition even _you_ can respect?"

"All right, just this once, but don't _take_ anything," Bobby said, thinking of souls and secret contracts while never admitting that he might just as easily be referring to the illusion that only Crowley was tempted by the current opportunity.

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
